Trick Or Treat?
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: This is a story for the good people! A Halloween Party at the ARC is sure to be mischief!


**THIS IS A STORY FOR SIX OF THE COOLEST PRIMEVALIANS I KNOW! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

On a late Monday afternoon, six teenage girls stood around another girl, typing away on her slow computer, bickering over who would get the final chocolate biscuit. The girl at the computer, the host, Thea, was still grasping how they were all in her living room, when most lived in other countries. Claudia and Emily, who lived in New Zealand with her, had driven up just a few miles to get there. Katy, or Kathryn, had popped in via TARDIS, and a doctor who looked remarkably like Christopher Eccleston had told her to call him at 11pm to take her home. Logan and Kandis had taken an anomaly, separately, and Kandis was having trouble closing it. Rayanna had appeared in a puff of black smoke with badgers jumping out of it, and explained it as a glitch caused by Captain Jack Harkness. Suspicious. But then, everything is when it is Monday 31st October...

"Okay, folks, here is the plan. Everyone will be in Halloween costume and will resume their FanFiction identities, except for Emily, who will be Emsterloony. Then we walk into the ARC and cause mayhem to the team. Good? Great, so you guys got your names? I am now PrimevalChick." Thea laughed.

"I'm LoganTheAwesome." Logan giggled.

"Kathryn Hart." Katy smiled.

"Emsterloony." Emily grinned.

"ClaudiaLewis, at your service." Claudia smirked.

"PRIMEVALANDPAPAROACHLOVER!" Rayanna yelled.

"ConnorTempleHatterPotts – hmm, could scare Connor..." Kandis wondered.

"Remember, all the characters will be there." Claudia and Katy liked the idea of Stephen, yet all despised Leek and Helen. But the girls had _that_ one sorted...

Each of the girls donned an appropriate costume and walked out the door, stepping into the middle of London city. The door had become the entry point to 183 Fibbs Street, but step through it, and you were back in New Zealand.

"Okay, the door will only work in the two hours either side of midnight. Everyone must be back by then." Thea locked the door and flattened her dress: she was modern-day Medusa tonight. Rayanna, who had become a pixie (Naughty but Nice), pulled out a map, prodding at the ARC marked with a large red X. The walk was only 10 minutes long, but because of the chill, felt like hours, not including when Claudia got her Cat Woman tail stuck in the railings.

"Oi, fellas…We're he-re!" Vampire Emily pointed to something only some lucky Primevalians got to see. They were silenced as the (usually quiet) building throbbed with music and light.

"LET'S GO!" Squealed Logan, as she pulled the group to the doors in a Harry Potter-esque Inferi costume, adorned with authentic-looking blood.

Slowly, the gaggle trickled through the doors, eager to meet their favourite characters from Lester to Caroline to Taylor Craig.

The place was full of people; a dream for any Primevalian; red and black balloons bounced around, the food table practically replenished itself, characters buzzing about. Katy (A glowing angel), Kandis (A terrifying china doll), Thea, Emily, Claudia, Rayanna and Logan, gathered in one corner to leave bags and accessories and to pick up autograph books and glo-stics. The night was going to be an absolute bash. Until Helen's cold, harsh voice over-rode the sound system and began to command her army of (dead) clones…the girls just bonked her over the head with a frying pan and it was problem solved.

"You're…you're Stephen Hart!" Katy cried. Stephen smiled and gestured to himself, dressed as Batman weirdly enough.

"The one and only, and you girls are?" Claudia and Katy giggled.

"I'm ClaudiaLewis and this is Kathryn Hart." Said Claudia; containing excitement by only a little. Stephen nodded and proceeded to sign their autograph books.

Meanwhile, Emily and Kandis, were gossiping with Abby (A purple damsel in distress) and Connor (A knight in shining armour) who had readily invite everyone to the flat for a Christmas party in late December.

"You sure you'll make it?" Abby wasn't sure that the girls could come to their dimension again.

"I _do_ have a magic door…" replied Kandis, beaming flat out.

Sarah and Logan, both Inferi, were chatting to a rock-star Jenny, about her new job as head of PR at Impossible Pictures, when Rayanna saw Becker (A dead soldier, how original) and started screaming, chasing him around the control room.

"OH MY GOSH! BEEEEEEEEECKERRRRRRR!" Becker had no hope in the world of escaping from the mad-woman's grip.

Thea was quietly chatting with Taylor about time-travel and the whole experience at the ARC – Suddenly a popular song blasted out of the speakers and everyone, minus Helen, formed lines and began to dance. _The Macarena is so well known that even the older characters know it! _Katy thought, smiling at a dancing Lester.

Pretty soonit was 11.30pm and some of the characters were leaving or had already gone. Emily and Claudia gathered their things and headed home to the door, with Katy and Logan following suit, so Logan could hitch a ride on the TARDIS. 10 minutes later, Rayanna, Thea, and Kandis departed so to make sure everyone made it home.

They all stood outside 183 Fibbs Street, freezing out.

"You locked it!"

"Ya could-a given me the key!"

"Twit."

Through all of this, the girls had all started laughing and messing about, kicking up the early snow, as the door opened and they poured into a hot, spring _day_ in New Zealand.

As the six guests prepared to leave, Thea brought out six pumpkin emblazoned gift bags full to the brim with goodies – even though they were barely ten centimetres tall.

"Katy Hart and Logan Awesome, you're late!" In trotted The Doctor scowling at a pocket-watch but grinning all the same, and he helped pass out a goodie-bag each.

"Okay then, erm, each bag contains about a billion sweets and treats, 2 photos; one of use here earlier and one of the Primeval team, and Abby's Christmas invite!"

The girls all beamed and thanked Thea.

"Trick or Treat?" she said.

"TREAT!"

"Treat!" Rayanna yelled, just out of time.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! TO CONNORTEMPLEHATTERPOTTS, PRIMEVALANDPAPAROACHLOVER, CLAUDIALEWIS, KATHRYN HART, LOGANTHEAWESOME AND EMILY TEMPLE WHO DOES NOT HAVE A FANFICTION!**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**THEA xXx**


End file.
